Fallen Kights
by Obssesed with fanfic
Summary: Set during 'Kights'. Beyal and Chase lose the battle to Charlemagne who 'arrests' them and takes them back to S.T.O.R.M. Headquarters. With Chase now in her possession, what is Charlemagne planning and how are Beyal and Chase possibly going to escape.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fanfic EVER, so please be nice. I have been quietly obsessing over this show for a while and I think it's time I finally contributed, especially since it's such a small fandom. **

**I decide to kinda re-write the last episode, Knights, because the ending sort of annoyed me. Frankly I am getting a little sick and tired of Chance and Co always getting away because of some convenient plot device.**

**What do you guys thank?**

**Anyway this is my take on how Knight ****_should/could _****have ended. It begins right after Charlemagne arrives.**

"Commandant Charlemagne let me fight him, I can beat him".

"NO! You've already done your part, whether you win or lose, Chase Suno is mine".

"Yes…ma'am".

Beyal's mind raced as Charlemagne and Chase began to battle. He had to find a way to get them out of this tricky situation before lock powered down. He glanced around looking for an escape, but seeing only a mass of S.T.O.R.M soldiers.

A loud crashing bought Beyal's attention back to the fight and he wondered if he should help. His hand slipped into his coat pocket as he reached for Glowblade.

He was so focused on the fight that he did not see the two guards creeping up behind him until one had clamped a hand around his mouth and the other had relived him of his cores.

Chase continued to battle Charlemagne until the inevitable happened. Chase gritted his teeth as Lock began to glow then returned to his core.

"You are mine Chase Suno, hand me your cores and surrender, there is nowhere for you to run my guard block every exit". Chase glanced around quickly, confirming that she was right.

"Every exit on the ground maybe", Chase said with a grin. "EVO, launch". A burst of blue light later, Chase was climbing aboard the bird like Monsuno.

Evo screeched and took to the skies, circling around the area. Below them Charlemagne laughed, "Predictable as ever Chase Suno". Chase frowned, wondering what she meant.

"You may escapes if you wish but would you really leave your friend behind", she laughed cruelly and Chase knew he was stuck. Below him and just behind Charlemagne was Beyal, restrained by two guards.

"Alright Charlemagne I surrender, just let Beyal go". Once more Charlemagne laughed, "Sorry Suno but this is not up for negotiation, either you come down here now or I have my guards throw your friend of a cliff".

Chase's eyes narrowed with worry as the guards marched Beyal closer to the edge of the cliff. "Evo, land", he commanded. The Monsuno gave a small whine of worry and Chase patted him for comfort.

Once on the ground he held out his hand, "Evo…returned". The creature glowed then returned once more to its core. "Search him, make sure you get every core and any other possible weapons he may have".

Chase ground his teeth as he was roughly searched by Charlemagne's lackeys. His hands where then grabbed and cuffed behind his back. He looked up to see Beyal receiving the same treatment.

They locked eyes and Beyal sighed, "I am sorry Chase, perhaps if I had not hesitated so long-"

"Don't apologize Beyal, this wasn't your fault".

"Quiet prisoners", one guard said, pushing chase in the direction of a near-by S.T.O.R.M vehicle. Beyal followed behind Chase, tempted to try and reason with the guards, but knew it would be futile.

In hopeless depression the two climbed into the back of the van. They sat next to each other, while armed guards sat on either side and opposite them. Beyal closed his eyes and began to meditate while chase stared at the wall, wondering if the others were in the same trouble he was.

_Back at the cave_

"Yeah", Bren shouted as he thrust his fist into the air.

"Good on 'ya mate", Dax smiled and patted him on the back. Even Jinja was laughing. But a static voice over a walkie talkie quickly ruined their mood. "Pull back…I repeat, pull back".

Their opponents hurried up, running out of the cave. Confused, Dax, Jinja and Bren raced out after them. They watched as the three teens were hauled up by rope ladders into a S.T.O.R.M helicopter.

"I guess that means we won't be having another game", Bren sighed.

"Ah com'on mate, I'll give it another go. Can't have you hoggin' all those high score's". Bren's face lit up happily as he and Dax sat down to have another game.

Jinja glared at them and the two looked up, "What!" they asked in unison. "Don't you two thinks it's a little weird that they just ran off like that"?

Bren shook his head, "No doubt Chase kicked their butts and now their running off home like losers", he laughed and held out his hand to Dax for a high five. But Dax ignored him, Jinja's words had got him thinking, "Maybe she's got a point glasses".

Jinja nodded and folded her arms, I say we go and find Chase and Beyal, even if they _are_ on their way back here, we can meet them halfway". Dax nodded and stood up, "alright Princesses, lead the way".

Bren sighed and stood to, "I guess that means we won't be having another game then", he muttered to himself as he trudged, unhappily, along behind Dax and Jinja.

_Inside S.T.O.R.M vehicle_

Commandant Charlemagne and commander Trey sat quietly next to each other as they were driven back to S.T.O.R.M headquarters. Trey turned to his commanding officer, a question on his lips.

"Commandant Charlemagne, you have Chase Suno in your custody so why did you bring the other one. We have no need for him, he is merely a waste of space and resources."

Charlemagne turned to Trey, anger in her eyes, "Are you questioning me commander Trey?"

"No, no I just-"

"Suno's are stubborn, commander Trey. Having the monk child in our possession will ensure that Chase Suno is compliant with _my_ commands".

She turned, looking back at the road ahead of them, "Do you understand now, commandeer Trey".

Trey dropped his head, clenching his fists, "Yes, Commandant Charlemagne".

They two fell into silence, and that is how it stayed until they arrived at S.T.O.R.M Headquarters.

**So what did you guys think, I hope it was okay. Please review as it would mean the world to me. I do hope to continue this so be on the lookout for more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so here is chapter 2. Up earlier than I expected it to be. **

**Special thanks to; **

**Lakota1172 ****- You're gonna have to wait and see what happens next!**

**GlowBlade998 ****- oh wow, you are an amazing writer (and pretty much on of the leaders of this fandom) Thank you so much for your review.**

**Myra the Sark ****– ****Hopefully I can continue to hold you interest.**

**Thank you SOOO much for your reviews guys, you ROCK. **

**So without further ado I present unto you Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

Chase looked up as he felt the van shudder to a stop. He watched the men rise and take his arms. Two others went over to Beyal, shaking him in an effort to raise him from meditation. Startled the young monk's eyes flew open.

Moments later they were being dragged roughly from the van. They stumbled along behind Charlemagne, who paraded them around as though they were her most prized possessions, which in a way, they were.

From the moment he was out of the van Chase was trying to memorize every exit, entry and recognizable landmark he could see. A quick glance at Beyal told him the other boy was doing the same.

As they were lead through into the building, Chase began to memorize that. But this proved harder than he had first thought as the corridors all looked the same.

Almost ten minutes later, as counted by Beyal, they stopped at a T intersection. Charlemagne glanced back for a moment, a snide smile on her lips. She then turned and took the left corridor.

The guards holding Chase pushed him in the same direction but when Beyal went to follow he was pulled back. "Uh Chase…I do not think I will accompanying you any further".

Chase looked back to see his friend being hauled the other way. He tried to follow but his own guards made it impossible. "Get your hands off me", he growled trying to shake their hands off his shoulders, "Where are you taking him?"

But no one answered his question, instead they were both just dragged away. Before he disappeared completely Chase heard Beyal call out to him, "Do not worry Chase Suno I will be fine, I am a monk of the Tebab, remember". With that they were both dragged around opposite corners and out of each other's sight.

About half an hour later Chase lay glumly in a prison cell bed, he sighed and rolled onto his back and stared at the celling. He was worried about Beyal, about Jinja, about Bren, heck he was even worried about Dax.

He wondered what they were doing now, if they were still waiting at the cave or if they had been captured to. He wondered if his father knew about his capture yet or if he was sitting in his lab waiting for a call that wouldn't come.

Sighing again Chase got up and began to pace in the small confines of his cell. He wished he had Lock with him, Lock and all his other Monsuno. Outside of their cores they could have easily torn the S.T.O.R.M base apart. But stuck inside their cores they were vulnerable, helpless, and completely at Charlemagne's mercy, to which she had none.

"Argh", he cried out in frustration and swung his fist at a wall. He pulled away at the last moment, knowing that injuring himself would not help. His thoughts trailed back to Beyal and the last thing the monk had said to him before they had been separated.

What had he meant when he had reminded Chase that he was a monk? Was it to seem intimidating to the S.T.O.R.M soldiers. _No way,_ Chase thought, Beyal just wasn't an intimidating person. There had to be some kind of secret message hidden in those words, they were too particular for there no to be.

But the more Chase thought about it the more his head hurt. So he walked back over to his bed, flopping down with yet another sigh. He closed his eyes, deciding to try and get some sleep.

Beyal on the other hand was not sleeping but meditating. He sat cross-legged on his bed, eyes closed and hands lying in his lap. He heard nothing, saw nothing and felt nothing from the material world.

His mind was open instead to a different plane of reality, one where his visions would often come from. That is what he was currently searching for. But the visions would not come, no matter how hard he tried, he saw nothing.

But he was not one to give up so easily, so Beyal sat, legs crossed, eyes closed and hands lying still in his lap, waiting, searching and hoping he would receive a vision soon.

Charlemagne sat in her office grinning happily, "We have achieved a great victory today Commander Trey. Capturing Chase Suno will only lead to even greater victories". She stood and slammed her whip down on her desk.

"It will not be long before news of Chase Sunos capture reaches Jeredy and when that happens the fool will, no doubt launch some kind of rescue mission. When that happens I want our soldiers to be ready".

She brought the whip up to point it at Trey. The man resisted the urge to step back, refusing to show such a weakness in front of Charlemagne. "Go tell the commanders officers of all divisions to prepare their soldiers. I will not lose Jeredy again".

Commander Trey nodded and turned, heading for the door but Charlemagne's voice made him stop. "One last thing Commander Trey, have the two boys taken to the interrogation rooms".

Trey nodded, "Yes Commandant Charlemagne, I will make sure it's done". Charlemagne nodded "Good. Now go", she waved her whip at him and Commander Trey quickly backed out.

Charlemagne sat back down, placing her whip on the desk. Grinning, she gave a content sigh and moved to press a button on her desk, seconds later a holographic chess bored appeared in front of her.

She smiled as she moved her Queen to capture the both the Knight and Bishop. "Your son is mine now, Jeredy". She leaned back in her chair, gazing at the chess board, elbows leaning on the arm of her chair, fingers interlaced, "Your move".

Jinja, Bren and Dax had spent an hour or so searching the now ruins where Chase and Alpha had fought in the Tav Kagah. They had found no trace of Chase or Beyal and were now incredibly worried.

"What the Krag happened here", Dax asked, kicking a stone in frustration.

"Don't look at me", Bren said adjusting his glasses, "I don't know"

"I think we need to call Mr. Suno, he might have a way of tracking them or something". Dax and Bren nodded in agreement, Dax pulling out his phone to make the call, putting it on loud speaker so they could all hear.

Bren wandered around as he heard Jinja and Dax talking. Curiously he pulled out his Core-Tablet and after playing with it for a few moments bought up a screen that could detect traces of Monsuno DNA.

Walking around he scanned the area with the tablet, until finally in the middle of the battlefield he got a reading. His eyes narrowed then widened in surprise as he read the results.

"Uh…guys, you might wanna take a look at this", he shouted waving them over. Dax and Jinja ran over, phone still on loud speaker.

"What is it Bren?" Jinja asked, looking over his shoulder at the Core-Tablet. "Whoa what is that?" She asked.

"Monsuno DNA…and there's a match. He touched the screen which brought up the image of an all too familiar Monsuno. The three teens looked at the picture, their suspicions confirmed.

"What is it?" Jeredy asked, voice crackly from the phone.

"Diftblade", they said in unison.

On the other side of the phone Jeredy balled his hand into a fist and slammed it down on the bench, "Head to the nearest station kids, I will be there to pick you up as soon as I can", with that he hung up.

He stood and with a cry of anger swept his hands across his desk, swiping everything off it and sending it sprawling across the floor.

Jon Ace gave a small growl, as if to acknowledge that something was wrong with the man in the other room. Jeredy looked over to him, fist still balled, "I will get him back Jon, I swear I _will _get him back".

**A/N: So what did you guys think of that chapter. Like it, I hope so. Please leave a review or maybe tell me what you think Beyal's little hidden message is!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so first off I want to apologize for all my terrible mistakes, I know how frustrating it can be to read FanFiction with so many mistakes, but thank you all for sticking with me despite them. I must confess that I didn't proof read my work and hurried to post it late at Night.**

**I want to give a HUGE thank you to Starlit Skyline for pointing out all of those mistakes and helping me correct them. Chapter 1 and 2 have now been edited and re-posted. **

**Also thanks to: GlowBlade998, EbonyIvory, vowhunter, Myra the Sark and person for reviewing.**

**I vow from now on to re-read and correct my work before posting.**

**Now on with the story!**

Jeredy Suno was sitting in the control room, the largest room on the train. Four teens say opposite him, their faces mirroring his own which was masked with worry. Finally a voice cut through the silence, "We have to get them back," Jinja stated.

"You think we don't know that Jinja. But it's not gonna be that easy," Bren huffed.

"What do you mean Bren, all we have to do is attack S.T.O.R.M Headquarters, Monsuno blazing and get the hell outta there". Jinja clutched Charger's core as she spoke.

"No we can't! If we go in without a plan then Chase and Beyal might get hurt, we might get hurt." Bren glared at her and stood up defiantly.

"Stop being such a baby Bren, our friends _need_ our help and yet it seems that all you want to do is sit here talking about it."

"Look princess, maybe glasses has a point-"

"_No one_ asked _you _Dax," Jinja practically growled at him.

Jeredy had been watching in silence as the two fought but decided enough was enough, he was about to get up when Jinja spoke again.

"If Bren wasn't such _coward-_" she stopped, hands flying to cover her mouth, "Oh no, Bren I'm sorry…I….I didn't mean it."

"Don't worry about it Jinja," he spoke quietly his head down trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall from behind his glasses.

"It's fine, really. You're probably right anyway". He got up, slowly trudging out of the room. Dax looked between them with a shocked expression.

"Bren, please…I'm so sorry," Jinja called after him, but the boy seemed not the hear her. She flopped down and fell into her chair. The room was filled with silence once more.

Jeredy got up, feeling his bones creak and crack in response. He placed his hands on the shoulders of Jinja and Dax, "I know that you are all scared, frightened."

They looked up at him, "I know you want to rush out there and save your friends…but Bren is right, we need a plan."

Jinja nodded, "I know," her eyes fell and her cheeks burned with shame.

"We can't let Charlemagne divide us, we _have_ to stick together," Jeredy spoke again, "We will get them back, but only if we work _together_."

Jinja and Dax looked at each other, "So go, and comfort your friend. Repair what you damaged.". With a nod Jinja jumped up and ran for the door, barley holding back her tears.

Dax stood and was about to leave but he stopped and turned to Jeredy, "And what are you going to do doc."

Jeredy gave him a sad but determined kind of smile, "I going to figure out how to save my son."

Chase was still lying on his bed when two guards arrived at his cell door. One of them pulled out a baton and hit the bars causing a noisy clank, "Front and center," one of the guards huffed formally. He sighed and sat up, "walk over to the door and place your hands through the bars.

Chase laughed, "Are you serious, you're gonna handcuff me even though I have _no_ weapons, _no_ plan and _no_ way out."

The guards glared at him, "step over to the bars or we will enter the room and forcefully cuff you."

Chase rolled his eyes, "alright, alright, I'm coming." The ghost of a smile tugged at his lips as he stuck his hands through the bars, so that there was a bar in-between them.

"Well, you gonna cuff me or what," he raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Come on, hurry up," he wiggled his fingers, "you wouldn't want to keep Charlemagne waiting now would you."

The two guards exchanged an unimpressed glanced. The one holding the baton then proceed to try and hit Chase's hands but the teen saw it coming and pulled his hands back before he could hit them.

He grinned and wagged his finger at them, "tsk, tsk, tsk boys. I don't think Charlemagne would be too happy if you damaged her 'prized possession'." He stood back leering at them through the bars, daring them to come in after him.

The men bared their teeth in anger, "Just let us cuff you kid so we can get this over with." Chase shook his head, still grinning cheekily. The guards narrowed their eyes, one of them reaching out to unlock the sell door.

Chase stepped back, not so cocky anymore, as the guards entered the cell striding meaningfully towards him. Chase sighed, knowing he was beaten, and put his hands out in front of him so they could cuff him.

The two guards were now the ones smiling as they snapped the cuffs tightly around his wrist and lead him out of the cell and down several corridors that all looked the same.

He looked around, still trying to memorize the layout but also because he was looking for any sign of Beyal. But he saw no trace of the young monk.

Beyal was still sitting in his cell, his guard had bee, unsuccessfully, trying to 'wake' him from his mediation for the last five minutes. They finally gave up and entered the cell with a noisy clang.

Despite the sound the boy made no moment. He was so still that from a distance you might mistake him for a statue. The first guard pushed his shoulder roughly, but the boy didn't budge.

He pushed again, but this time it was a little too hard. Beyal went tumbling backwards. Panicking the two guards rushed forwards, garbing at the boy to steady him.

Beyal's eyes shot opened as he fell, his hands flying out to grab at the closet steady object, which just so happened to be the guards. But neither of the guards were particularly steady as they were leaning over the bed and their center of gravity was off.

The guards cried out as they were pulled backwards by Beyal's momentum. The three of them ended up in a god pile at the end of the bed, the guards cussing and pushing trying to get up.

Beyal was at the bottom of the pile, slowly suffocating and trying to dig his way out of the body parts. After about two minutes of struggling the three managed to disentangle themselves.

Beyal stood up, dusting himself off. He gave the guards a puzzled look, "I do not understand, what caused me to fall?" He looked at them innocently, his expression somehow demanding an answer.

The guard exchanged an embarrassed glance, "Ah look kid, it doesn't matter. What does matter is that we're late, if we take much longer then Charlemagne will have our heads."

Beyal blinked his face a blank wall. "But I do not understand why-"

"Look kid you don't need to understand nothing," as the guard said this he stepped forward and clasped the cuffs roughly Beyal's wrists, "you just need to get marching."

The guard pushed him forward, taking the hint Beyal began to walk. They left he cell, Beyal sandwiched between the two guards. A tiny smile flashed across his features for a second, gone in the blink of an eye.

It was the kind of smile that Dax might have given Bren before he pranked him, or perhaps a smile like Jinja would have shown her opponents before kicking their butts. It was the sort of smile that Chase wore as he led team core-tech into a battle he knew they were going to win. It was the kind of smile that was not often seen on Beyal's face, and most certainly the kind of smile that promised something big, important and totally unexpected was going to happen soon.

**A/N Well it's easy to say that this has been my favorite chapter to write so far. The fight between Jinja and Bren was really hard and I found myself getting kind of emotional. And Chase being a little smart ass was so much fun, in fact Beyal scene was really fun to. **

**I hate writing the guards though, like I am trying to give them some kind of personality but I got nothing to work with because they are so dull in the show. **

**Oh and Jeredy, gosh I just LOVE writing him all protective over Chase and the others. **

**Anyway enough blabbering, please tell me what you guys thought of this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys…sorry.**

**I swear I didn't mean to just disappear like that and leave you all hanging. But the main thing is I'm back now and better than ever...hopefully. **

**I hope you can all forgive me for not updating for such a long time. I made this chapter nice and long as a bit of a reward for your patience. **

**Once again, really sorry guys, please enjoy!**

* * *

Beyal looked around the dull, white room he was currently sitting in, the two guards standing, one on each side of his chair. He was sitting on a wooden chair with a large metal table, attached to the floor, in front of him. Beyal had been sitting for only a short time when Charlemagne burst through the doors, Commander Trey following behind.

The noise was loud and sudden, thudding around the otherwise quiet room. Beyal blinked but showed no other reaction, not outwardly at least. He knew that if he were to show the slightest amount of fear then Charlemagne would attack it like a starved dog would to a bone.

She walked over to him, hands leaning on the table as she bent closer towards him. Her whip was clutched in her left hand. He glanced at it nervously, trying to avoid her steely gaze.

"Where is Jeredy Suno? Do you know what he has found out about the Monsuno frequency's? What can you tell me about the Monsuno sight?"

Her questions came tumbling out of her mouth in a wave of accented interrogation. Her eyes were narrowed and her hand was tightening around her whip. Beyal took a deep breath, looking straight into her eyes.

"I will tell you nothing of anything that I may or may not know."

Charlemagne's jaw clenched, her arm lashing out with lightning speed. Beyal did his best not to flinch as the whip bit into his check and threw his head to the side.

"Do you understand where you are, WHAT I could have done to you. If I were you then I would reconsider your answer **now**, as I will **not** asking again, boy!"

"If you did ask me again then I would only give you the same answer." Beyal's face was devoid of emotion, "I care not for what you do to me, so long as my friends and the Monsuno are safe."

Charlemagne almost screeched with rage as she brought the whip down on the young monk again. This time Beyal could not help the small hiss of pain that escaped from the side of his clenched jaw.

Charlemagne raised her hand, as if going to hit again. Beyal braced himself, but the blow never landed. Instead the lights began to flicker and the door burst open, two S.T.O.R.M officers bursting in.

"Commandant Charlemagne…I-I'm sorry to burst in like this…Forgive me Commandant."

"Yes, yes, just tell me _why_ you are here!"

"Uh, yes, sorry Commandant. There was an explosion in sector seven, by the generators. We are working to find out what happened but the cameras got taken out by the explosion."

This time Charlemagne did scream, although it sounded more like that of an injured pig's squeal. She whirled around, whip up and pointing, "Commander Trey go to the control room, see if you can get the power up and running."

She now turned on the two guards who jumped in fright, "You two stay here, keep an eye on him," she gestured to Beyal.

"Commandant Charlemagne, what are you going to do?" Trey asked.

"I shall deal with whoever caused this explosion," she practically growled as she stormed out of the room, Commander Trey following.

The little white room was once again plunged into silence. The two guards standing behind Beyal were looking around nervously, unsure of what exactly was going on. Beyal took the chance while they were distracted to close his eyes and focus.

But while his eyes were closed his mind was open, and searching. His Monsuno sight, while not as naturally fourth coming as Chase's was still strong. An ability that he had been honing for years, under Master Ey's carful instruction.

Minutes past and Beyal slowly lost track of time. His search was so far proving to be fruitless until he felt another consciousness pulling at his own. He followed it, the sensation of GlowBlade's presence growing.

If either of the guards where paying any attention to their prisoner then they would have noticed the blue glow coming from beneath Beyal's eyelids. But they were both far too worried about the possibility of being under attack to concentrate on doing their job.

Beyal's head jerked back as his eyes flew open. He took a deep breath and could not help the small smile that spread across his lips. Barley moving Beyal reached into the sleeve of his coat, hand closing tightly around a small metal object hidden there.

Seconds later there was a small, almost inaudible 'click' and Beyal's hands were free. He glanced down at the key he had…'obtained' from the guards while they were piled on top of him back in his cell.

Shutting his eyes for a moment Beyal took a deep breath, calming himself. He rolled his shoulders and tensed his muscles then he bought his hands up, bracing them on the table.

The two guards didn't know what hit them. Beyal had jumped up, pushing himself backwards off the chair and flying into the guards, elbows first. The two of them crashed to the ground, Beyal landing gracefully between them.

Following his momentum he leaned forward and grabbed the chubbier of the two guards write's, clasping on end of the hands cuffs around his wrist and the other on the leg of the table. He stood tall, a small grin slowly spreading across his face.

A moment later it was wiped away by the throbbing pain of being hit in the back of the head. The second guard pulled back his arm, readying himself for another punch. Somewhat dazed by the previous hit Beyal managed to duck to the left just in time, the punch catching his shoulder instead of his nose.

He gave a small hiss of pain but continued his fall, sticking one leg out and spinning his body so that he swept the older man's leg out from underneath him. The guard hit the floor with a loud "ophf" and with lightning speed Beyal grabbed a pair of hand cuffs from his belt, cuffing him next to his friend.

"You won't escape from here kid, there are solider everywhere," the tubbier of the two said angrily.

"Yeah, have you got any idea what Charlemagne will do to you when she finds you, it's not gonna be pretty."

Beyal nodded, "I am aware of this, such is the reason I wish to escape. Now if you could just tell me where Chase is being held, then you would have my eternal gratitude."

The two guards looked at him as if he had gone mad, "As if kid," he laughed reaching towards his belt.

But his hand closed on empty air.

His looked up at Beyal who was grinning childishly, a radio held in each hand.

"How….how'd he even do that?"

The other guard shrugged wordlessly, eyes still wide with astonishment, wondering how he had managed to steal their radios without raising their attention. Beyal hurried to take the batteries out of the radios; he then placed them on the table, pocketing the batteries.

He opened his mouth, as if going to say some final parting, but decided against it and ran out the door while the guards were still too shocked to say anything. Letting his instincts guide him, Beyal chose a seemingly random direction and ran off to find Chase.

* * *

Chase was bored.

Really bored.

And when Chase Suno is bored, then mayhem is usually follows.

He sat in a room that looked exactly the same as the one Beyal had been in. Same chair, same table, same paint job.

Chase sighed and titled his head back, but he had already counted all the titles on the roof. He turned to the guards, "I spy with my little eye…someone who is glaring at me."

Neither of the guards reacted, except to increase the intensity of their glares. "Okay, Okay, so you're not fans of the classics, well how about a song…"

The guards ignored him and he took thus as his cue.

_"__I know a song that'll get on your nerves_

_Get on your nerves_

_Get on your nerves_

_I know a song that'll get on your nerves_

_And this is how it goes!"_

He stifled a small laugh as he bung the verse again. By the fifth repetition the guards had, had enough.

"If you sing that one more time I'll kill you kid, I don't care Charlemagne says."

Chase felt a tiny flame of fear flicker in his gut but he refused to let if show, and instead came back with a snarky reply, "Well if you insist."

A few moments later he began to hum the tune of, _'peanut butter jelly time'._

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP SINGING."

"I'm not…" Chase replied innocently.

"DAMN IT KID YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I"M TALKING ABOUT." The guard raised his closed fist, about to strike the boy but before he had the chance the door burst in and a white blur streaked into the room, grabbing the guard and maneuvering around him.

He hung onto the guard waist, swinging around him like he was a pole. And he did, Beyal pulled that man's leg out from underneath him, grabbing his hands cuffs and quickly cuffed his wrist to the leg of the table.

Beyal then stood, running over to Chase and handing him a key.

"Use this to free yourself then pass me the cuffs when you are done."

Before Chase had a chance to ask why Beyal was off again, holding the guard back. Chase scrambled to unlock the cuffs, fumbling as his eyes were constantly drawn back to the battle Beyal was fighting.

Although it was not so much 'fighting' as it was more like 'dodging'. He was flipping around the room as the guard lashed out at him, Taser held in his outstretched hand. Finally there was a small click and Chase was free. Rubbing his wrist he called out to Beyal.

"Hey Beyal, what did you want these for again."

Without answering Beyal flipped over, grabbing the cuffs from one very surprised Chase. Chase blinked and the next thing he saw was Beyal sliding through the legs of the unsuspecting guard.

Quick as a snake he slithered his way up the guard's back and grab his wrist. However the guard saw the move and knew it was coming. He threw himself backwards, to the floor, falling on the small monk.

Beyal groaned and gasped for air as the wind was knocked from his lungs. The guards grinned and pulled back, aiming straight for Beyal. Before the blow could land Chase was there, knocking the other man to the side, somewhat less gracefully then Beyal.

Gaining his breath back Beyal saw Chase stuck in a rough scuffle with the guard. Hurrying over he tried to grab the guards arm. Seeing this Chase did his best to help. By the end the two managed to overpower the guard and cuff him next to his companion.

Both were rather tired after the brawl but knew they had to keep moving. Relieving the two guards of their radios and keys the two ran from the room, desperate to find a way out.

"Any idea where we are?" Chase asked as they looked at the corridors surrounding them,"Man this place is big, and white. How hard is it to use a little color."

Beyal was focusing intently on the corridor on their left, "This is the way we must go my friend."

Chase gave him a bemused look, "How do you know?"

Beyal gave him a small smile and gave a simple reply, "I can sense our Monsuno."

Chase shrugged and followed the young monk; he trusted that Beyal's instincts were right.

* * *

As they rounded another corner Chase was shoved back by Beyal's hand. He held a finger to his lips. Chase nodded his understanding at what was being said.

Five S.T.O.R.M soldiers ran past, completely oblivious to the two teens hiding in the shadows.

"Do you think it has something to do with the power outage?" Chase whispered, "I overheard those guards saying something about intruders."

"I heard something very similar from Charlemagne. There was an explosion by some generators that she believed to be intruders."

Chase's eyes went wide and a hopeful smile was plastered onto his face, "What if it's the team, and my dad, come to rescue us."

Beyal nodded, "That is a possibility Chase, but first we must retrieve our cores."

Chase nodded and the two headed off again, following Beyal's instincts, trusting that they would lead them to their cherished Monsuno.

* * *

Charlemagne was mad.

No not mad. Mad was not enough of a word to describe how angry she was

She was absolutely _fuming_.

First that core tech runt had refused her the information she was so desperately after. There was an explosion, cause so far unknown, at her base and worst of all; she was yet to interrogate Chase Suno.

Driftblade clutched in her hand, she made her way to sector seven, determined to find whoever had done this and make them pay.

A small smile tugged at her lips as she wondered who would dare attack her base. Of course there would only be one person who was dense enough and _parental_ enough to attack her in her home.

Jeredy Suno!

A laugh escaped her thin lips as she imagined the power she would hold once Jeredy was in her grasp.

A sudden burst of static bought her out of her day dream, "What is it Trey?" She practically shouted.

"Sorry Commandant but it's about the explosion."

"Get on with it Trey."

"Sorry, it's just that the explosion wasn't caused by any intruders. I have searched all the cameras ad motion sensors. There's nothing."

Charlemagne laughed, "Do you really think Jeredy would be so thick as to trip off the alarms."

"Well no but…"

"Trey I do not have time for your nonsense," Charlemagne growled, angrily throwing the radio to the ground, crushing it beneath her heel.

_Jeredy would attack here. Of course he would._

Having finally reached her destination Charlemagne looked around, searching for her opponent.

There!

Monsuno had been launched ad were pummeling into… a bunch of rumble?

Charlemagne tightened her grip on Driftblade's core, the unwanted feeling of confusion creeping its way into her mind.

"Commandant Charlemagne, what are you doing here? I thought Commander Trey would have told you."

Charlemagne whirled on the nameless solider, the tip of her whip brushing against his helmet.

"Tell me what?" She asked as calmly as was possible for her.

"Uh…um…that the explosion….it wasn't an attack…it was just some….uh….the generators….they were old….and the men who were training here….one of their Monsuo….it accidently hit the…the generators….that's what caused the explosion."

The solider sighed, glad to haven finished talking. Seeing Charlemagne's barley contained anger he hurried away, wanting to be out of the firing line as soon as possible.

Charlemagne stood, shock turning her into a statue, a very angry, frightening, statue.

Seconds later she turned heel. If she couldn't hurt Jeredy then she would go to the next best thing.

Chase Suno.

* * *

**So what do you think of this chapter guys. Sorry it took me so long to get back into writing again. Hopefully I will be updating a little more regularly now but we'll see won't we. **

**This chapter is the longest of all by far, I wanted to give you guys something extra cause of how long you have been waiting. **

**I hope you all enjoyed reading it, I certainly enjoyed writing it.**

**Feel free to leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter or theories as to what might happen next. **

**Until next time guys!**


End file.
